unitedserveralliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The End War
Road to War and The Early Battle The Endermen have a long and colorful history with the UHR. After the 6/11 attack on the Grand Funk Railroad Station (now referenced humorously as the "Grand Defunct Railroad Station") and the Nation was on total TNT lockdown during the entire summer, was when the Endermen Insergents came across the border from the End. The UHR and the End have been in a cold war state for years before, but after the Endermen spies were discovered, the heat was on. Officially the war started on January 9th, 1988, but the cold war status and battles never had a defined line between them. On the vast battlefeilds of 1.6, Pistons loaded artillery and bows shot across the city, as Hubada City became the full on battleground. The President resided in his nuclear bunker under Valley City planting his pigmen troops to the battle locals. Even though the UHR has lost every war they've been in (somehow the country lost the SMP/Creative civil war, even after historians deemed this impossible since it was the only country in the war), they were winning early on. The Noob Housing was hit hard with a block of tnt, and Rupert Jenkins discribed the scene, "It was like a bunch of mobs spawned and just started killing each other with swords and shotguns. Strategy my ass, Hub just sent in some slum undiseriables and Zaco's friends and they got blown to s**t." Heraldo Kenny and the Rebels Midway through the war, Hubadaeus was running low on troops and accumulating masses of lag. He had to cut food supply to the city, and to prevent a meltdown he shut down the powerplant. This was ruled unfair by many citizens of the Capitol, and most wanted the president to come and see the disaster HC was from the battles. Hubadaeus declined and detained many rebelious players. He never caught Heraldo Kenny, who in the next few days ended up starting a rebel group to overthrow the government. During the battle at Gracey Feilds, The rebels planted a mass of TNT on his bunker door. They tried to light it, but it just started flashing and dissapeared. After they figured out TNT was nerfed for the Rebel Class, they started to panic and run around screaming. They were all detained and put in front of a jury. They all pleaded stupidity and were thrown into Zaco's town. The Big Finish On the night of April 23rd, 1992, Hubadaeus was taking heavy losses due to the new block movement units, so he issued a battle plan called "The Big Finish". Hubadaeus stood in the center of Hubada City alone, and all the pigmen stared and grunting. The Endermen weren't attacking due to the fact he wasn't looking at them. he then decided to call in a Devistating Heatray Strike from the U.F.T. The world was forever changed. Post War Going back to Cold War status on the Communist End, the original Hubada City was almost leveled with exception of the town square. the spawn was kicked back across the country into the biggest city, Port Simon, and the president lives there temporarily. Hubada City is being rebuilt almost near the original, and the City Square Ruins are still used by homeless squaters today. A copy of the original Hubada City still exists if anyone wants to see a replica, but most citizen don't show up since it's really a gigantic museum. Category:UHR